319
Dr. Woodard devises a plan to make people think Maggie is getting her memory back in order to lure out the kidnapper. Synopsis Teaser : Somewhere in this night, somewhere near Collinwood, there is one who must destroy in order to exist. He has just wreaked new destruction, and a frightened, desperate man has learned to live with terror. At the Evans cottage, Sam Evans is anxiously waiting for Maggie Evans to return home. He is appalled his daughter went out for a "breath of fresh air," especially when she should not be alone. He accuses her of sneaking out, Maggie laughs and hugs her father, telling him that she didn't sneak out, she just walked out the front door. He reminds her of the danger, but Maggie refuses to live in fear. She believes the threat no longer exists, but Sam proves it is far from over. Showing her the Collinsport Star, the headline reads: ANOTHER GIRL ATTACKED. Act I Realizing the severity of the situation, a frightened Maggie embraces her father. At that moment, Dr. Dave Woodard visits and speaks with Sam about the Collinsport Strangler. It is clear the "maniac" is far from an ordinary man and that the danger surrounding Maggie is ever increasing. Woodard has a risky plan to draw out Maggie's abductor. He proposes spreading word that Maggie has regained her memory. It will force her kidnapper to take action. Sam absolutely refuses. Outside, dogs begin to howl and remind them of the night Maggie disappeared. Act II At the Old House, Willie Loomis rails at Barnabas Collins for attacking another girl. He realizes that his vampire master did so because he was scared and panicked over the thought of losing Victoria Winters, Sarah Collins' presence, and the possibility of David Collins knowing his secret. If Barnabas continues to take chances, then his secret will surely be discovered. Barnabas silences Willie, then orders his servant to go into town and learn what it is being said about the recent attack. Back at the Evans Cottage, Dr. Woodard tries unsuccessfully to trigger Maggie's memory. Maggie then presses him by inquiring about what Woodard and her father talked about earlier. He finally divulges his plan to flush out her abductor. Maggie, keen to cooperate, wants to go through with Woodard's idea and bring things to a close. She says goodnight to the doctor, then calls Sheriff Patterson. Act III Sometime later, the Sheriff arrives, and Sam becomes furious when he learns Maggie intends to go through with Dr. Woodard's plan. But Maggie will not be dissuaded. She suggests her father pretend to be drunk at the Blue Whale and drop a hint publicly that her memory is returning. Sheriff Patterson believes if he plays along, it might work. Again, Sam refuses. He cannot willingly risk Maggie's life. However, as Maggie points out, she's not exactly living at the moment. If things continue they way they have, she will go out of her mind. At that moment, the howling of dogs can be heard, and Maggie panics. Seeing the state his daughter is in, Sam finally agrees to go through with Woodard's idea. Act IV Later, at the Blue Whale, Willie is having a drink at the bar when Sam and Sheriff Patterson put their plan into action. Upon overhearing that Maggie's memory may have returned, Willie races back to the Old House and informs Barnabas. Willie urges Barnabas to leave before the truth is exposed, but the vampire refuses to ever leave Collinwood. Barnabas decides to take action before the night is over. Memorable quotes : Maggie: (laughing) I didn't sneak out, I just walked out the front door. ---- : Sam: Bob-aroonie, give me a double martoonie on the rocks! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Ford as Sam Evans * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Dana Elcar as George Patterson * Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * The Collinsport Star was described as a weekly paper early in the series. Here, Dr. Woodard, seeing Maggie with a copy, calls it "the evening paper," Maybe, with all that has been happening in town, particularly concerning the Collinsport Strangler, the publishers upped the paper from weekly to daily. * Barnabas is wearing his onyx ring on the right hand again. * TIMELINE: Day 120 begins, and will end in 322. It was "earlier" when Barnabas sensed Sarah's presence. A girl was attacked the previous night. Barnabas threatens to do something about Maggie's returning memory before this night is over. Bloopers and continuity errors * During Maggie's scene with Sam and Sheriff Patterson, a boom microphone shadow is seen above her head for a brief moment. * David Ford flubs his line when he says to Maggie: "Are you going to sneak off every time you're going away?" He was probably supposed to say "every time I'm away?" * When Sam hands Maggie The Collinsport Star, instead of looking directly at the headline, Kathryn Leigh Scott clearly turns the paper so that the camera behind her can get a clear shot of it. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 319 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 319 - This Maniac0319